


Heads Down, Thumbs Up

by sheepishwxlves



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Reading and Leeds Festivals, The Bottling Incident, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepishwxlves/pseuds/sheepishwxlves
Summary: Jon thinks it's a big deal. If you get knocked unconscious onstage, you stop the show. It's what you do. It doesn't matter if you hadn't even made it through the first song yet.





	Heads Down, Thumbs Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first time posting on here. Please let me know what you think!

***

In all honesty, it was quite incredible. One minute, Brendon was lying motionless on the stage, fingers curled around his injured temple. The next, he was begging Zack to let him finish the set. Eventually, Zack gave in and Jon clicked his tongue in disapproval. Jon watched Brendon the entire time. He strutted around the stage like he wasn't just knocked out with a full soda bottle, but Jon didn't miss the way he swayed dangerously on his feet. 

***

Now, Jon searches for Brendon. Zack tells him that he went to the dressing room, so that's where Jon finds himself as well. Jon calls for Brendon, but the only response he gets is a nod toward the bathroom door from Spencer. Jon walks over and knocks, waiting for the response.

"Just a second," Brendon calls, with the sound of gagging following. 

"Brendon, are you okay?" Jon furrows his eyebrows and Spencer looks up from the book he's reading. 

"Fine." Jon hears the toilet flush and the sink running. There's the sound of swishing and then spitting, and finally, Brendon opens the door. 

"You just threw up," Jon states, almost accusingly, because he knows Brendon too well. He knows Brendon is going to try to prove how getting hit in the head with a full Seven-Up bottle doesn't affect him in the slightest. Brendon stares back at Jon vacantly.

"I have a migraine and I need to brush my teeth." This is all Brendon says in return. Jon tilts his head in concern. "Bren, you have a concussion," he says, his tone softening. Brendon knits his eyebrows together. Zack and Ryan enter the room then.

***

Back on the bus, Zack lets Brendon sleep on the couch with the assurance that Jon will wake him up every hour. Brendon puts his head in Jon's lap and tucks his feet up. Jon's fingers ghost over the bruises on Brendon's temple before carding through his hair. Brendon closes his eyes and mutters something that Jon doesn't quite catch.

"What's that, B?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sh, it's not your fault. Just go to sleep." 

"Okay." Within a few minutes, Brendon's breathing turns deep and even and Jon sighs because he knows everything is going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort one-shots. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Sorry it's so short.


End file.
